


Not Goodbye, but See You Later

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity & William bonding, Oliver in prison, Panic Attacks, Post Season 6, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: Felicity and William visiting Oliver in prison for the first time since he's been arrested.





	Not Goodbye, but See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> So, this could sort of be seen as a sequel to one of my other fics, Panic, where Felicity has panic attacks and Oliver helps calm her down. Only this time, because Oliver is in prison, William is the one to help her. 
> 
> I was inspired while watching the Fosters, the episode where Stef has a panic attack and her mom calms her down. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Felicity sat in the backseat of the car, nervously picking at her peeling nail polish. She could feel Diggle’s concerned gaze, as he used the rear view mirror to look at her for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the road as he drove. She could tell that they were nearing their destination from the way Diggle’s glances became increasingly more frequent. She jumped in surprise when she felt another hand grasp her own.   
  
“It’s going to be okay, ‘Licity,” William reassured her.   
  
Felicity grimaced as she squeezed William’s hand tightly back. “I know, bud,” she muttered trying to keep her voice steady for him. “It’s just…”  
  
“Hard,” William supplied. “Scary? I think you’re allowed to be.”  
  
Felicity chuckled and shook her head. “Exactly. When did you get so grown up? Aren’t I supposed to be the strong parent?”  
  
William smiled brightly. “I’ve had a pretty good example these last few weeks,” he replied.   
  
Felicity didn’t reply and turned to look out the window.   
  
“Do you know what you’re going to say?” William asked.  
  
Felicity gnawed at her lip nervously. “No,” she muttered.   
  
And that was the truth, she had no idea what she was going to say. It had been six weeks.   
  
Six weeks.   
  
Six weeks since she had seen him.   
  
Her husband.   
  
Oliver.  
  
Six weeks since Oliver had been arrested.   
  
Six weeks since he had made the deal with the FBI and traded his freedom for the safety of the team.   
  
Six weeks.   
  
And she really had no idea what she was going to say to him.   
  
“We’re here,” Diggle’s voice broke through her thoughts.   
  
Felicity looked up as the car pulled up to the security gates.   
  
“Guess I’ll just have to wing it,” she muttered.   
  
After what seemed like hours of security check points and stern men asking the same questions over and over again, Felicity and William were guided into a small room.   
  
“You have 30 minutes,” one of the guards explained as they walked into the room.   
  
“I’ll wait out here,” Diggle said. “Give you some family time.” He closed the door on the duo.   
  
Felicity scoffed and rolled her eyes. Family time. How could anyone call it family time when they were stuck in an 8 by 10 room with security cameras, a time limit, and a one way mirror.   
  
She stood in front of the mirror, idly wondering how many people were standing on the other side, watching this little family reunion. She heard the door open, but didn’t turn around.   
  
“Dad!” She heard William exclaim.   
  
She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push back the anger and panic that was creeping through her body.   
  
“Felicity?” Oliver’s familiar, deep voice called out to her.   
  
She turned, but kept her eyes closed for another moment. There was no way she could have prepared herself for what she saw when she did open her eyes.   
  
The Oliver that stood mere feet away from her, bore very little resemblance to the Oliver that she had been forced to say goodbye to all those weeks ago.   
  
Any anger that she had been feeling evaporated as she took in the sight of the man who stood before her.   
  
The Oliver that she knew and loved stood proud, strong, and tall. This version of Oliver seemed small, his shoulders hunched, as if he was trying to blend into the background. He looked as if he had lost weight, his cheeks seemed hollowed. His hair was longer and messy, his usual scruff had grown into a full beard. But it was his face that shocked her the most, it was black and blue, scattered with bruises. There was a small cut above his eyebrow and his bottom lip was split.   
  
“Oliver,” Felicity gasped. “What… Who?” She stumbled over her feet in her haste to get to his side.   
  
Oliver reached out to stop her fall, grunting as her weight fell onto him.  
  
“Oliver?” she questioned, recognized the noise as a response to pain. She pulled back, her hands fluttered over his body looking for a source.   
  
“Ribs,” Oliver supplied through gritted teeth.   
  
“What happened?” William asked, concern in his tone.   
  
Felicity could barely focus as Oliver began to explain the run in he had had with a few other inmates. Criminals that he had helped capture as the Green Arrow. These men were all too happy to return the favour now that Oliver was on the same side of the bars as them.   
  
“They’re going to kill you,” Felicity whispered. She began pacing the length of the room. Her hands were shaking and it felt as if the room was spinning.   
  
“‘Licity?” William called to her. But she didn’t respond, as if she hadn’t heard him.   
  
“They’re going to kill you,” she repeated, a hint of hysteria coloured her tone. She continued muttering under her breath.  
  
Oliver watched, frozen in horror, as tears began to pour down Felicity’s cheeks. She was unable to catch her breath as it came out in panicked gasps. He recognized the signs of a panic attack, something he hadn’t seen happen to her in a long time. Breaking out of his stupor, he took a few steps towards her, but stopped as he saw William jump forward and gently place his hand on Felicity’s arm.   
  
“Felicity,” William spoke her name softly. “Felicity, it’s okay.”  
  
“They’re going to kill him,” Felicity choked out, her eyes unfocused. “I can’t… breathe. I can’t lose him.” Her voice broke off, unable to speak through her choking sobs.   
  
“Felicity,” William tightened his grip on her arm. “Mama, you need to breathe. Come on, Mama!”  
  
Felicity’s wide, terrified eyes met William’s as she tried to focus on his voice. Oliver watched silently.  
  
“Name four things you can touch,” William instructed calmly. “You can do it, Mama, four things you can touch.”   
  
“Uhh… umm… w-w-wall,” Felicity sputtered as she reached out, her fingers brushing the wall.   
  
“Good, keep going, three more,” William coaxed.   
  
“Table… chair…” Felicity stumbled, one shaking hand touched the small table and chair in the centre of the room. She kept her other hand on William’s arm, gripping his tightly. “You… your shirt.”  
  
“Good!” William cheered. “What about three things you can see?”  
  
Felicity’s gaze bounced around the room. “Ugly grey paint… creepy mirror.” Her eyes fell on Oliver. “My husband.”   
  
He could see some the the tension leave Felicity’s body.   
  
“Awesome, Mama,” William encouraged. “Now two things you can smell.”  
  
Felicity releases a shaking exhale. “Umm… cleaner?… And…” Felicity inhaled deeply. “It that french fries?”   
  
William chuckled. “And one thing you taste,” he continued.   
  
Felicity’s eyes widened. “Fear,” she gasped.   
  
William stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Felicity as she broke down into sobs. He gently guided her towards the door.   
  
Oliver all but collapsed into the chair next to the table, longing to reach out and hold his wife.  
  
“Digg,” William called, knocking on the door.  
  
When the door opened, William carefully passed Felicity off to Diggle. “She needs water and somewhere to sit.”   
  
“I got her, man,” Diggle replied. He looked over Felicity’s head, meeting Oliver’s eyes, he nodded reassuringly at Oliver holding Felicity close to his chest as he closed the door.   
  
William sighed heavily before turning back to face Oliver.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered and took a few steps over to the table and took a seat next to his father.   
  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments.   
  
“How long?” Oliver finally asked, his voice was rough.  
  
“They started a few days after… after you…” William trailed off.   
  
“After I was arrested,” Oliver filled in. His head fell into his hands.  
  
“Scared the crap out of me the first time,” William recalled. “I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to help her. I called Digg, and he came over. She was barely breathing, I thought we’d have to go to the hospital, but he managed to calm her down. And then he told me that she used to…”   
  
“She used to have them,” Oliver concluded. “I used to help her. I used to be able to calm her down.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, Dad,” William tried to assure him. “Really.”  
  
“You called her, Mama,” Oliver recalled.   
  
“Yeah,” William replied with a small smile. “I mean… she is. I know she’s not my mom. And she’s not going to replace my mom, but she is taking care of me. Like a mom. She’s helping me with my homework. Getting me to school, making sure that I eat, more than ice cream.”  
  
Oliver smiled, tears stinging his eyes. “I’m glad you’re there for each other. How did you know what to do, with the panic attacks?”  
  
“I looked it up,” William shrugged. “Going through all the senses, it helps ground her, helps her focus on something other than the panic and fear.”  
  
“Thank you,” Oliver said firmly.   
  
“She’ll be okay, Dad,” William promised.   
  
Oliver nodded, but didn’t reply, not trusting his voice and feeling overwhelmed with guilt.   
  
“I better go,” William said, standing up. “But we’ll come back.”  
  
“Okay,” Oliver muttered, standing beside his son, realizing that William was almost the same height as him now. He wrapped his arms around William, pulling him into a hug. “Take care, son.”  
  
“I love you, Dad,” William whispered. “You’ll get out of here soon.”  
  
“Love you, too,” Oliver replied as William turned to leave.  
  
“She’s going to be okay,” William repeated before closing the door behind him.  
  
Oliver sat in silence, his head, resting in his hands until the guard came to return him to his cell.   
  


* * *

 

  
It was two weeks later that Felicity felt ready to return to the prison to visit Oliver.   
  
“You sure about this?” Digg asked as he walked her in.   
  
Felicity nodded, not trusting her voice.   
  
“Because we can always do this another day, or wait for William,” he continued.   
  
“I can do this, John,” Felicity croaked. “I need to see him.”   
  
“You could write him a letter,” Digg suggested.   
  
“I need to see him,” Felicity explained. “Look, John, I know you’re worried about me. And I love  you for it, but I need to do this.”  
  
Digg sighed heavily. “Okay, but if you need to leave, just say the word.”  
  
“A code word?” Felicity tried to tease him, but her heart wasn’t quite in it. “What like pineapple or chopstick?”  
  
“‘I need to leave’ works just fine,” Digg replied drily. They came to a stop in front of the door. It was the same room they had been in last time.   
  
Digg turned to face Felicity and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Felicity Smoak, you are one of the strongest women in the world. But you don’t need to do this.”  
  
“Thanks, John,” Felicity whispered as he kissed her firmly on the forehead. “But I need to do this, I want to.”  
  
Felicity took a deep breath, steeling herself before she made her way into the small room.   
  
Oliver was already there, sitting at the table, his back to her, but he turned at the sound of the door. A small smile lit up his face at the sight of Felicity.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered.  
  
Felicity didn’t say anything, instead taking the time to look over Oliver. He looked better, he still seemed smaller than she remembered, having lost weight since being in prison. But the bruises had faded and the cuts had mostly healed. He almost looked like her Oliver again.   
  
“Hey,” she finally whispered. She took a few hesitant steps towards him, stopped next to the second chair. “Mind if I sit?”  
  
Oliver nodded eagerly. “Yes! Please. Sit, here,” he rambled, pulling the chair out for her.  
  
Felicity gingerly took a seat on the chair, she released a shaky exhale.   
  
Oliver remained silent, waiting for Felicity to make the first move.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered. “About last time.”  
  
“Felicity, please don’t apologize,” Oliver begged. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s my fault. I caused this.”  
  
“There’s the Oliver, I know,” Felicity muttered. “Guilty, taking responsibility for everything that goes wrong.”  
  
“This is my fault,” Oliver stressed.   
  
“Maybe it is,” Felicity agreed. “I mean, you were the one who made the deal with the FBI, you were the one who got yourself arrested, you were the one who said goodbye to everyone but me.”   
  
Oliver sagged against the weight of Felicity’s last statement.   
  
Felicity stood up, pacing around the room, muttering under her breath.  
  
“Felicity,” he tried to get her attention, but she ignored him.   
  
“Felicity,” he repeated in a louder voice. “I know you’re angry…”  
  
“Angry?” Felicity seethed, she spun towards him, tears in her eyes. “Angry? I am not angry, I am hurt! I am in pain.”  
  
Oliver closed his eyes, feeling her words cut into him.   
  
“I am in pain,” Felicity repeated. She walked back to the chair and took a seat. “You traded your life for the team, and I get it. I’d probably have done the same thing if I had been in your position. But you didn’t tell me.”  
  
Oliver looked up, meeting Felicity’s gaze. “Felicity…”  
  
“Please, let me finish,” she requested, placing her hand on Oliver’s arm. He nodded and placed his hand on top of Felicity’s, giving it a light squeeze.   
  
“You took the time to say goodbye to Digg, even the team after everything. But you didn’t say goodbye to me until it was too late,” Felicity’s voice cracked. “You left me. And William. And that hurts. More than anything.  
  
“And seeing you, locked up in here, with all these criminals, criminals who we put in here. Criminals that want revenge and want to hurt you. Criminals that could kill you. I could lose you, and not get to say goodbye,” Felicity finished, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.   
  
Oliver reached up, carefully brushing the tears away, he leaned closer, resting his forehead against her temple. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.   
  
The pair sat in silence for a moment.   
  
“I thought I’d have more time,” Oliver confessed. “To talk to you, to explain everything. I really thought we’d catch Diaz but then it all went wrong. And then Lance… There just wasn’t time.”  
  
“You could have told me before,” Felicity insisted. “After you made the deal.”  
  
“I… couldn’t,” Oliver said. “I couldn’t say goodbye to you. It was too hard. I didn’t want to, because I never wanted to leave you. I am so sorry, and I promise, I will do everything, anything you want, for you to forgive me.”  
  
Felicity sighed but didn’t respond, unsure of what to say.   
  
“So, what now?” Oliver asked after several moments. There was a hint of worry in his voice, worry over what Felicity would say. Whether or not she’d forgive him.   
  
“Well,” Felicity began. “First, we find a way to get you out of here. And home. This prison look is not a good one, I much prefer the green leather. And they clearly don’t have a salmon ladder anywhere in this place.”  
  
Oliver chuckled despite himself. “And then?” he prompted.   
  
“Then, once we’re home, you find someway to make it up to me,” Felicity turned to face Oliver, her forehead resting against his.   
  
“How?” Oliver croaked.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Felicity shrugged. “There’s a new piece of tech that I’ve had my eye on… Or something else.” She trailed off, lightly running her fingers over his cheeks.    
  
Oliver’s eyes snapped open, wondering if he had misunderstood the undertone of her words. But one look in her bright eyes told him exactly what she was thinking.   
  
The couple sat in silence, enjoying the few moments of peace, before they were interrupted by the sound of the door. They looked up as a guard entered the room.   
  
“Times up,” he explained.  
  
Felicity groaned quietly. “We’re going to get you out of here,” she promised. “Soon."  
  
“I know,” Oliver agreed. “See you later.”  
  
“Later,” Felicity replied, standing up. “Not goodbye, just later.”  
  
Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity leave the room, before standing and following the prison guard back to his cell.   
  
  



End file.
